1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a network device, and more particularly to a power saving circuit utilized in the network device.
2. Description of Related Art
Network devices, such as routers and modems, are widely used in home data networks for accessing and browsing the Internet. The network devices rarely continuously process and transmit data since Internet access practices are intermittent. Each network device includes a processor and a power providing module for processing the data.
However, even when the network devices stop processing and transmitting data, internal hardware and software in the network devices are continuously processing or preparing to process and transmit data, which consequently wastes power. In addition, due to the large number of such network devices, the power waste caused by the internal hardware and software of the network devices are considerable. Therefore, there remains a heretofore unaddressed need to overcome the limitations described.